


Meeting a missing friend

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnpairingbingo, Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For spnpairingbingo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting a missing friend

**Author's Note:**

> For spnpairingbingo

Inias stared at his brother. What had happened to Castiel, where was the angel he had known from before? To see him brought so low, so frail and insane, it didn't fit together with the Castiel of old. Yes, he was happy that the destructive force that had been Castiel's reign over heaven was over, but he didn't want him to end up like that.

They never understood what really happened to him; first he was entranched in the civil war againts Raphael and after besting the archangel he suddenly decided to take the role of God.

Not only that, their father hadn't even interfered in all this and hundreds of angels died: both during and after the war.

Inias came back to the present and to his damaged and clearly insane brother. Whatever else had happened, Castiel had managed to do one thing: he had taught the angels the concept of free will and choices. 

What Hester had done would have never been possible before the fall of the archangels and the new order in heaven, grabbing control of the garrison and leading it herself. He kept the Keeper of the word next to him, ready to vanish him to the desert and safety at any second.

He thought about the words of Castiel and his righteous man, about cleaning up a mess an angel, Castiel, had done. This was something he understood, the desire to correct a failure. It took him by surprise how aggressive Hester got against their former comrade. 

„No! Please! There's so few of us left.” His cry didn't change anything but made her punch him. He was just lucky she decided against using the knife against himself or Castiel. He was still deeply surprised to see her grace fluctuating in the clear sign that she had been killed and to see that the demon was the culprit, this unclean creature that should be cowering in fear to be in the same room as angels.

Inias hurt that another of his brethen had died a needless death. Hester had always been a good and faithful soldier. He listened in on the plan of the humans to wait for the translation so they could correct whatever happened that let to Castiel letting the Leviathans lose on earth.

Yes, he could live with this plan, it would both give the angels what they wanted to do, finishing the task their Father had set for this scenario and it gave the humans information they needed in their quest against this enemy. 

The angel waited for the Keeper to give the text to the humans. The place for the Keeper in the desert was ready and waiting, they just needed a quick stop at his old home so his mother knew he was alive and that he had been chosen for this honor. Inias looked to his brother. “I wish you'd come with us.” He knew before the answer that it wouldn't change anything. “Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry.” And yes, he really looked sorry. 

Inias decided to come back for Castiel when his current work was done and Castiel and his humans had dealt with their work. He really needed to talk longer with him, even if just for the perspective Castiel had offered.“Are you ready, Kevin Tran? Bring the Keeper to his home.”


End file.
